Mommy Can You Hear Me?
|image = Checking the CCTV.jpg |caption = Candace tries to get her mother's attention through TV. |season = 3 |production = 310a |broadcast = 128 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |director = Jay Lender |us = July 29, 2011 |international = |xd = August 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Road Trip" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After Candace injures her ankle and is told to stay in bed, she drives herself crazy trying to get her Mom's attention in order to bust her brothers. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb provide her with a box of items to stave off her boredom. However, it ends up being more of a hindrance, until she unknowingly helps the boys warn their cosmonaut friend about a dangerous obstacle approaching them. Meanwhile, Perry interrupts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Chicken Soup themed escapade. Episode Summary Candace is laying in bed talking on the phone with Stacy with an injured ankle after injuring it while daydreaming about Jeremy as she walked down the stairs. She has to stay in bed by the doctors or else she'll miss the Tiny Cowboy concert. Linda comes into her room to check up on her and she's planning to plant flowers in the backyard with a tries a headphones that Lawrence gives her. Phineas and Ferb then bring items to keep Candace from being bored while in bed, and giving her some old toys, a book of novels they made, and a video screen with cameras all over the house for her to see and seeing Lawrence singing and wonders where's Perry. Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmirtz buying different foods in the Tri-State Area that probably is cooking something evil. Perry quickly leaves his lair with a hang glider rocket. Isabella tries to greet Linda, who is gardening flowers, but Linda has headphones on and cannot hear her. Buford and Baljeet comes along and Phineas and Ferb explains that today's the birthday for a Russian astronaut named Sergei. They know him for looking wormholes in space and they decide to built a Stratospheric Ionizer for him that will shoot a birthday message into space so he can see it. Meanwhile at the International Space Station, Sergei is waiting for Phineas and Ferb's message to him while his friends are celebrating his birthday. In Candace's room, Stacy sees Candace's injured leg and Candace says she can't get the backstage pass tickets for Tiny Cowboy. Stacy sees Phineas and Ferb building in the backyard and turns on the video screen to see them building with their friends and Linda not noticing them. She tries calling Linda but with the headphones on she can't hear the cellphone ringing. Stacy stops Candace for trying to bust the boys due to her injured leg and ask Stacy to help her bust her brothers. Perry arrives in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and gets caught in a pickle-like trap. Doofenshmirtz tells him that few days ago that he went to Tony's Delicatessen to order a chicken soup but he debated with the owner that it's a raisin or a fly in chicken soup and even taking it to an etymologist. He decide to create and unveil the chicken soup-inator to destroy Tony's Delicatessen and having to go to another deli to get free chicken soup by buying a lot of different kinds of deli food and hoping it won't rot. Stacy goes to the backyard, while Candace looking on the video screen and tries to call Phineas and Ferb but the noise of the construction for the Stratospheric Ionizer making it hard to hear, then Stacy gets a message from Candace to try to get Linda to turn around, but Linda didn't see it since a delivery guy with some flowers was blocking the view. Meanwhile, Perry tries to escape the trap and decides to throw his fedora away and acted like platypus that Doofenshmirtz releases him. Doofenshmirtz uses all the deli food that he bought and throw at Perry while dodging his attacks. Candace gets frustrated by throwing some stuff at her window and moaning "Mom", and she tries using the remote from the video that changes the background that she finds less amusing. She finds a toy helicopter and tape-recording doll that gave her an idea. She attaches the toy helicopter with the tape-recording doll that leaves a message saying "turn around" and it goes in the backyard. At the International Space Station, Sergei still waiting for Phineas and Ferb's message and joins with his friends to drinking water in zero gravity. Unknown to them, a warning in the computer stated an asteroid is heading towards the space station. The Toy helicopter with the tape-recording doll tries to get Linda's attention but she can't hear it with the headphones and shoves it away that Candace decide to go to Linda despite her leg injury. Phineas and Ferb along with their friend are ready to give Sergei his birthday message on the microphone. Unfortunately, the toy helicopter with the tape-recording doll falls to the microphones that the Stratospheric Ionizer gives the message goes into space, where Sergei sees the message "turn around". The messages warns them of an asteroid heading toward the space station, the Astronauts manage to move the station station to evade the asteroid just in time and then get suck into a wormhole that they thank Phineas and Ferb for their help. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still having a food fight until Perry throws him to the chicken soup-inator which fires and hits the asteroid to change its course and Perry escapes just as the chicken soup-inator was destroyed. Candace desperately crawls outside to get to Linda, and makes her turn around but the asteroid hit the Stratospheric Ionizer and takes it away just before Linda can see it and only sees a hole that she needs to plant her flowers. Phineas was saddened that they didn't give Sergei his birthday message. He tries to call him, but only gets a voice message stating that he inside the wormhole and not capable of speaking to them. Phineas then says that they'll never be able to get the message to him, but Ferb yays to "Never say never". Somewhere beyond Jupiter and time, an old Sergei lying in bed sees a Ferb/Alien fetus that greets him "Happy Birthday". Songs None. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-road-trip-mommy-can-you-hear-me/EP009488470215 Production Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on July 25, 2011. Errors * After Candace threw her Ducky Momo stuff toy at the window it disappeared in the next scene. Continuity * Second time Candace has to stay in bed due to illness ("Put That Putter Away"). * Isabella calls Linda Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher again ("Candace Loses Her Head"). * Fourth time Stacy tries to bust or help bust Phineas and Ferb ("Put That Putter Away", "Elementary My Dear Stacy", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). * Second time Candace is injured ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Tiny Cowboy is mentioned again ("Robot Rodeo","Meatloaf Surprise"). * When Candace zaps with the remote, a Ducky Momo background appears. Candace also throws a Ducky Momo toy at the window ("Nerds of a Feather", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Run, Candace, Run"). * Lawrence asks "Hey, where's Perry?" again ("Out of Toon", "Tip of the Day", "The Belly of the Beast") Allusions *Title parodies the Who song Tommy, Can You Hear Me? *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' - The transition from a bone tossed in the air to a space station, the use of The Blue Danube as background music, the wormhole sequence, and the entire ending scene are all nods to the 1968 Stanley Kubrick sci-fi film. *''Rear Window'' - Candace's invalidism and one-way communication with the outside world resemble that of James Stewart's wheelchair-bound character in the famous Alfred Hitchcock thriller. *'Asteroids' - The "Asteroid Warning" sign on the space station features an asteroid which resembles those from the 1980 Atari video game. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn